


Bump in the Road

by Kirumitoejam



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mostly Kirukiyo, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Rantaro’s their emotional support bastard, Unplanned Pregnancy, sister is dead but Kiyo isn’t crazy, the tiniest amount of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirumitoejam/pseuds/Kirumitoejam
Summary: (Ok I’m changed the summary and title because I decided I didn’t like it[Was previously called: Beauty is within the eyes of the beholder]) Can a careless mistake you made become the best thing that’s ever happened to you? Of course it can!!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro & Shinguji Korekiyo, Amami Rantaro & Tojo Kirumi, Amami Rantaro/Yonaga Angie, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Kuwata Leon & Mioda Ibuki, Shinguji Korekiyo/Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	1. Late Night Conversations

It was a cool, summer night, around 11:00 PM. There was a slight breeze that swept into the bedroom and eventually around the entire apartment complex. Kiyo liked sitting by his bedroom window, watching all the people walk by his apartment and feeling the breeze on his skin. But tonight was extra special. Why? Because he got to spend time with his beloved wife.

Even though the two got married only 2 months ago, Kiyo rarely ever gets to see Kirumi. Mainly due to his job requiring him to travel across the world. Kiyo would much rather look out the window in his apartment with his wife rather than out of a dingy hotel room. 

“Kirumi, are you almost done removing your makeup?” Kiyo shouted across the bedroom, hoping his voice would make it to the closed, bathroom door.

“Yes, Kiyo. I am done,” The bathroom door opened to reveal the most beautiful woman that Kiyo has ever laid his eyes on. Kirumi Shinguji, formally known as Kirumi Tojo, looking even more tired than usual.

“Ah, there you are, darling. I was getting a little worried,” Kiyo turned back to face his wife. 

“My apologizes, I did not know that you needed me right now. Would you like me to do your hair before you go to bed?”

“Yes please, I would like that,” Kirumi grabbed a brush and a hair tie walked back towards Kiyo.

“Oh? Are you sure you want to do it here?” Kiyo lift his arm off the window’s railing. 

“I do not mind. It will not take that long, anyway,” Kirumi grabbed Kiyo’s very long, dark hair and began combing it. The long strands glided through the brush with ease. 

“Do you ever wonder what’s happening inside of a random person’s head? Like, when you see random people on the street, don’t you ever wonder where they’re going? What they’re doing? What do they do for a living? Or even their interests and hobbies?” Kiyo began to tighten and adjust his jinbei.

“Not really, although sometimes I wonder what my friends might be doing right now,” Kirumi continued to brush his hair.

“Of course, I think everyone has those thoughts once in a while. But have you ever wondered about people that you don’t know?” Kiyo stared at the bedroom ceiling. 

“It seems like everything is interesting to you, Kiyo. Is it?” Kirumi stopped brushing his hair began to put in singular, simple braid. 

“Yes and no. While everything has some sort of beauty and anthropological value, some things are better off not existing.”

“Hm? Like what?”

“All the things that make humans suffer, of course. While I may see the beauty in everything, sometimes the beauty cannot outweigh some of the ugly things that humanity can do. I used to think that everything was beautiful, but unfortunately, I do not have that child-like belief anymore...” 

Kirumi paused for a moment, “So, can you see the ugliness in everything?”

“Yes, but I prefer to see the beauty in everything,” Kiyo positioned his hands into finger guns and winked at her. “That’s why I cannot see any ugliness in you.” 

Kirumi’s cheeks flushed a bright pink. “I knew you going to say that...” 

“Did you? Then why are you blushing so hard?” Kiyo put his hands back onto his knees.

“Because that is really sweet of you... But I do not think it is true-“

“Kirumi, why do you keep doubting yourself?” 

“I beg your pardon?” 

“Kirumi, every compliment that I have ever gave you was genuine. We have our bickers but every couple does. I believe that you are one of the most intelligent, caring, and beautiful people I have ever met, and I mean that, truly. So why don’t you feel the same?” 

Well, this conversation took a deep turn. Kirumi didn’t know how to respond, so she didn’t. Until...

“I do not know why I doubt myself all the time. I wish I could see what you see in me, but I do not think I can right now.”

“Then I shall teach to see your beauty. You must recognize your own beauty before you can recognize it in others.”

As soon as Kiyo stopped talking, she was finished. She dropped her head down onto Kiyo’s shoulder and let out a big sigh.

“Oh? Are you tired, Kirumi?” Kiyo looked over to the woman on his shoulder. 

Kirumi wrapped her arms around his neck. “Yes... I am exhausted, even more than usual. I have not been feeling like myself, recently.”

“Are you still not used to being married? If that’s the case then I recommend you get more sleep than usual tonight,” Kirumi let go of Kiyo and they stood up, walking towards their bed.

“Yeah, I suppose your right...” Kirumi turned to her left went under the covers. Kiyo wrapped his arms around Kirumi’s waist and the two went fast asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to Orion or lost_galaxies for inspiring me to write this! Hopefully I’ll actually finish this.


	2. Mornings kinda suck, don’t they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, there is a mention of v*mit. It’s not in the story that much but still, be safe.

Kiyo got up from his ‘slumber’ feeling surprisingly energetic. “Good Morning, Kirumi,” He turned to left, expecting his wife to be right next to him, only to find that she wasn’t there. The door to the bedroom’s bathroom was opened yet no one was in there, same with their closet. “Oh? She’s not in here?” Kiyo fumbled out of bed and walked out into the kitchen.

Kiyo looked around the empty kitchen. There were only four rooms in the whole apartment, not counting the two bathrooms. Their bedroom; Kiyo’s office space; the kitchen and living room, which was joined together as the main room; and a completely empty room, that Kiyo nor Kirumi have been in since they moved here. 

“Hey, Kirumi? Are you home, dear?” He suddenly notice the bathroom light next to his office was turned on. “Oh, she’s just in the restroom, should have known,” He walked to the couch in the living room and turned on the TV. 

Around ten minutes have passed. No one has come out of the bathroom. “Hmmm... She must be doing her makeup,” Kiyo reluctantly concluded. 

Another ten minutes have past and still no one came out of the bathroom. “Is anyone actually in there?” Kiyo got up from the couch and walked towards the lit bathroom. He knocked on the door slightly. “Kirumi, are you in there?” 

On the other side of the door was Kirumi, laying on the bathroom floor, clutching her stomach. “Yes, Kiyo I am in here.”

“Is everything alright in there? You’ve been in there for at least 20 minutes,” 

“Yes, everything is fine. I am just getting ready...” She got up from the floor and started putting on mascara. 

“...Okay, I’ll be making some matcha, would you like some?” 

“Yes, please. I should be out in a minute.” As soon as she knew Kiyo left, she started cleaning up the bathroom. She definitely knew there was something wrong with her, you know, minus all of the puking and crying on the bathroom floor for the past few hours. She even let Kiyo do something for her, which rarely ever happens. Hopefully he didn’t notice anything wrong. Right? 

Something was wrong with Kirumi, he didn’t know what, but he knew. Kirumi never closes the door to get ready unless she was bathing herself, and there was no shower or bath in that bathroom. “Maybe she just closed the door this time, it’s probably my imagination.”

Kirumi walked out of the bathroom, wearing only a black hoodie and a red, plaid miniskirt. She sat in the empty seat next to Kiyo and started sipping the warm, green tea.

“Thank you so much for the matcha, It is quite delicious,” Kirumi gave Kiyo slight smile and went back to drinking.

“It’s no problem, really. I’m just a little surprised that you let me do something for you,” Kiyo stared at his drink.

“Well, you are my husband, not one of my clients, so I do not mind if you do some things for me on occasion...” 

“Well, that’s good. You should not have to do everything on your own,” Kiyo went to grab Kirumi’s hand. “I do not have any fieldwork planned for the next three days, so that means I get to spend some time with you, dear. As long as you don’t have any clients and nothing unexpected comes up.”

“I do not have any clients today or Sunday but I do have a few on Monday. Actually, I do not have anything planned for today...” 

“Well, that’s fantastic! I get to spend my day with the most beautiful woman in the world! Kukuku!” Kiyo went to take another sip, only to realize it was empty. “Well then, I was watching a cooking show and I found the most delicious recipe. Maybe we can try it out, hm?” 

“Of course we can. First, I need to know what it is...” 

“Lucky for you, I wrote it down. I know you like dark chocolate,” Kiyo gave her a small notebook. Written in English in green ink was a recipe for a dark chocolate mousse cake. 

“Kiyo... this is going to take forever... Besides, are we really going to eat this much cake?” 

“Who said you were going to do this on your own? I can help if you want,” Kiyo was already grabbing ingredients from the fridge and cabinets and was setting them on the kitchen’s island. 

“Oh, thank you but-“

“I knew you were going to rebuttal. You know what? I will make the chocolate mousse and ganache while you make the actual cake. Sounds like a plan?” 

“.....Fine,” Kirumi got out a bunch of pans and bowls and went to work.

“Kehehe, looks like my little plan worked,” Kiyo said under his breath. “If I have my eye on her, maybe she can tell me what’s wrong.”

“So 220 grams of all-purpose flour, 65 grams of unsweetened natural cocoa powder, 350 grams of sugar, 2 teaspoons of baking soda, 1 teaspoon of baking powder and 1 teaspoon of salt,” Kirumi poured all of the ingredients in a bowl and started whisking.

“Kirumi, where’s the cocoa powder?” 

“Right here, love,” she pointed to a brown container.

“Thank you, love.”

Even with all the baking and generally being near each other, they didn’t have much of a conversation, or one at all. Until finally, someone broke the silence.

“Pardon me for a moment,” Kirumi put down the serrated knife she was holding and rushed towards the bathroom. 

“Oh? That was odd...” He walked over to the bathroom, hoping she didn’t notice him. He put his ear to the door and heard quite the disturbing sound. The sound of Kirumi getting sick. 

“Oh for fucks sake, Kirumi...” He walked away from the door and went back to preparing the chocolate ganache. 

Kirumi walked out of the bathroom, acting as if nothing happened. 

“Kirumi dear, is everything alright?” Kiyo was staring her down. He knows that she doesn’t like to admit that something is wrong, but this could be dangerous.

“Yes, everything is fine-“ she was suddenly interrupted by Kiyo grabbing her waist and pulling her close. 

“Stop lying to me, I know there is something wrong with you,” Kiyo at his wife dead in the eyes. “I heard you getting sick in the bathroom, is there something you’re not telling me?” 

Kirumi tried to look away, but those darting gold eyes was forced her to look back. Eventually, she succumbed to him. “Yes, I think there is something wrong with me... but I do not know what it is.”

“Do you at least have an idea?” Kiyo took a hold of Kirumi’s soft, ungloved hand.

“I do not know, I have been feeling sick for the past few days but only in the morning... And despite that, I feel as if I am gaining weight...” 

Kiyo was in shock at Kirumi’s confession, but something eventually did struck his mind. “Kirumi? Could there be a chance that you might be pregnant?”

Kirumi started shaking, a lot. “Where did you get that idea...?” 

“From your description of your symptoms, it sounds an awful lot like morning sickness, plus the fact that you said you were gaining weight...” Kiyo pulled Kirumi even closer, to the point where their lips were almost touching. “Also, the last time we made love was about 5 weeks ago... and 5 weeks is around the time most women notice symptoms, right?” 

Kirumi went back into stern maid mode. “Kiyo, that is ridiculous. Please do not suggest such things are happening in my body,” Despite her confidence she still felt anxious. Anxious? Why was she anxious? There’s absolutely no way she was pregnant. No way. Not in a million years.

“Kirumi, I know you’re scared. But protection does fail sometimes, and it is better to be safe than sorry. I can buy you the test if you want.” 

Kirumi let out a big sigh. “Can you? Sorry, I just feel like an anxious mess right now.” 

Kiyo let go of his trembling wife and went towards the exit. “Alright, I will be going out to the nearest pharmacy. How much money should I bring?”

“I think 1200 yen would be a fair amount, ah, you probably bring your mask.”

“Oh goodness, I almost forgot, thanks for reminding me,” Kiyo grabbed his mask from their bedroom and went back towards the exit. “Well, I’m off. This should only take about 20 minutes top. Bye, darling!” 

“Goodbye...” The door shut in an instant and the anxiety hit Kirumi like a train. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how notes work fsfsfsdd


	3. uh oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very angsty in the beginning and has mentions of ab*se, panic attacks, and general self-hatred. Be safe!!

The clock kept on ticking, but god did it feel like forever. Waiting for an answer, waiting on something that might change your life forever. It was impossible to stay still, or even remotely calm. 

Why was she feeling this way? She always wanted a family, so why was she so anxious? Questions like this began to flood Kirumi’s mind. Questions filled with self-hatred and doubt. The questions turned into tears and heavy breathing. She grabbed the nearest pillow and started shaking, crying and hyperventilating all at once. She could feel her cheeks, her hands, and her mind going numb, until eventually, she stopped.

The front door swung open, revealing Kiyo with a small, pink box in his hands. “God, that was embarrassing. The lady at the front desk thought that I was going to be the one using this,” Kiyo noticed his wife laying on the couch with a pillow in her face, unconscious. 

Kiyo tapped on her shoulder a few times. “Kirumi? I got the test...” No response. He then started to lightly shake her. “Kirumi?” She took a hold to his arm and pulled it away from her. Without a word, she quickly grabbed the box and went into the bathroom. “What has gotten into her...?” The pillow that Kirumi was holding was completely was covered tears and mucus on one corner. The same with a corner of the couch cushion. “Well, I guess I have to clean that up...”

5 minutes have passed, the moment of truth. She picked up the test with shaking fingers. On the right side of the screen, there was the standard pink line, typically it’s always there. But on the left was another pink line that was slightly lighter than the right line. 

Oh god.

Oh shit. 

Oh fuck.

Kirumi opened the bathroom door and walked over to Kiyo with her head down, who happened to be facing the bathroom. She latched onto him, her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder. “Kirumi? Is everything alright?” She placed the pregnancy test into his hand and he immediately noticed the problem. “Oh, so I was correct?” 

Then, like a flowing river of saltwater, the tears came again. Kirumi gripped Kiyo as tight as she could, sinking her black nails into his back. “I’m...sorry...” Kirumi muttered while in tears. 

Kiyo’s first thought was to panic, but he realized that wasn’t going to work. He instead took one hand started to play with her hair and other around her waist. “What is there to be sorry for?” He said quietly. 

“I don’t know...if I can do this...” She loosens her grip and her legs gave out. She was quickly risen up by Kiyo. Who held onto her by her legs. 

“Frankly, Kirumi, I do not care about what you do with the fetus. If you feel the need to get an abortion, I will allow you to. But you shouldn’t worry about how I feel. Raising a child with you would make me the happiest man in the world. However, it is still your decision...”

Kirumi looked at Kiyo, who gave her a slight smile. “I want to have a baby with you, Kiyo. But... I’m scared. What if I have a miscarriage or a stillborn? What if I spoil them too much? What if I hurt them like a stupid, awful, idiot-!”

“THAT’S ENOUGH!!”

Kirumi froze by the slight of Kiyo’s glare of death. “Sorry for raising my voice but what the hell has gotten into you?! Half of those things you’ve listed wouldn’t even be your fault! I know you are absolutely terrified but if you really want to keep this baby, you are going to have it to get over it! I’m not going to let you talk about yourself like that!” 

“Kiyo...” She looked deep into Kiyo’s eyes. What she saw were eyes filled with trust and determination. In that moment, she realized that he was indeed, the man she loved. She gave him the biggest, brightest smile that she could give. “Alright, then! I understand. We’re keeping the baby. Are you ready to become a dad?”

Kiyo’s face lit up in pure happiness and appreciation for his wife. “Oh, Kirumi! That’s wonderful! I am absolutely ecstatic right now! I truly cannot wait!” He began to spin himself and Kirumi around in circles. 

“Kiyo, please do not spin me...” 

Kiyo put Kirumi down out of fear. “Sorry, dear, I am just simply overjoyed!” He placed a hand onto her bump, well, it was more like a board. “I wonder what kind of person they’ll be... Maybe a doctor...?” 

Kirumi placed both her hands on top of his. “Oh Kiyo, you’re already such a dad...” She stood on her toes and gave him a kiss on the lips. 

“Well, I’ll go and finish the cake. You go on and have a rest.”

“Wait, can I tell Rantaro?” She gave a playful smirk and started giggling. 

“You can tell whoever you want, dear,” Kiyo went towards the kitchen and started working on the cake. 

“Great,” Kirumi pulled out her phone and went into her messages. She searched up Rantaro and started typing.

Kirumi: Rantaro, I have something I need to tell you.

Emotional Support Bastard: Oh? What is it Rumi?

Kirumi: I am Expecting.

Emotional Support Bastard: Oh wow, congrats! 

Kirumi: The shirt you tour to be returned to you tomorrow. 

Emotional Support Bastard: Oh, that’s what you meant. I knew that >:))

Kirumi: I am also pregnant.

Emotional Support Bastard: Now that’s a turnaround! Congrats! I wish the both of you the best of luck.

Emotional Support Bastard: Also tell your baby that their emotional support bastard loves them, okay?

Kirumi: Got it! :)


	4. Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry to any Kirumi stan reading this... she’s suffering;;

As time went by, nighttime arises. The same summer wind, the same night sky, and the same busy streets. This familiar atmosphere along with the news from earlier today put Kiyo’s mind at ease. Sitting by their bedroom window, he watched the people walk by his apartment, the wind caressing his whole body. 

Kirumi was laying down in her bed, doing a crossword puzzle on her phone. Hoping it will calm her down, but it only put her mind into disarray. “Babe, what is the English word for  配置 ?” 

“It roughly translates to ‘arrangement’,” Kiyo said as he toppled onto the bed. “Dear, it’s almost midnight, you should probably put that away...”

“Hold on, Kiyo. I’m almost done,” the screen flashed with white and yellow stars falling down into nothingness. “And... the last word should be ‘flamingo’,” her phone began to flash with a congratulation screen before returning to the title screen. She put her phone down onto her nightside table and turned towards her husband. 

“Well, today was...interesting...” Kiyo said, hopelessly trying to make a conversation. 

“Yeah, no shit, Kiyo,” Kirumi diverted her eyes away from him. 

“Is something the matter, dear? You can talk to me if you would like,” Kiyo placed his right hand onto her cheek. Putting her hair back to reveal her other eye. He started stroking her cheek with his thumb, hoping it would calm her down. 

“I am just...confused, is all,” she took hold of Kiyo’s hand and gripped onto it. “Although, I will only be able to get into the gynecologist’s office on Wednesday, is that alright? I know you won’t be home until Friday again, so I just wanted to tell you that.”

“Yes, that’s alright, love. I just want pictures, though. I want to put one in my wallet.”

Kirumi let out a tiny giggle. “I will make sure I get lots of pictures.”

“I do have one question, though,” Kiyo inched closer to Kirumi. “Why did you tell Rantaro first and not your mother?” 

Kirumi laid there, not saying anything. Until, she started crying, burrowing her face into her hands. “Ever since dad died... She refuses to talk to me...” 

Kiyo pulled Kirumi into his chest and started stroking the back of her head. “She still thinks that accident was your fault?”

“I...assume so...I mean...she did not come to our wedding...she even blocked my number when I tried to invite her...” 

“So she has officially disowned you, huh?” He gave her a kiss on the forehead. “I am sorry for asking. As someone who has experienced something similar, I should have known better...” 

“No, it’s alright, Kiyo.” She let out a big sigh and put her hand on her stomach. “I hope I will be a better mother than she was.”

“Of course you will, dear. You are the kindest person I know. I am sure you will be a great mother.” 

Kirumi gave him a slight smile. “I think I need some water...” She got up and walked towards the kitchen. 

“Be quick, dear!” Kiyo grabbed onto a stray pillow and started hugging it. 

Kirumi turned on a few lights to see that a few of the dishes from the cake weren’t cleaned. She let out another sigh. “Oh, Kiyo...” She grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it up with water from the fridge. She stared at the dirty in the sink. “Maybe I can get away with cleaning this up...” She picked up a rag and filled the sink with dishwater. 

“Hm? Why do I hear sink water?” Kiyo got out of the bed and rushed towards the kitchen to spot Kirumi washing the dishes. “Babe...you said you were getting a drink...” Kiyo stared at her with droopy eyes. 

“Sorry, I just had to clean this up,” Kirumi dropped the dishrag she was holding into the sink.

“You’re not going to clean them up anymore!” Kiyo picked Kirumi up bridal style and carried her into the bedroom. 

“Kiyo?! What are you doing?!”

“I will clean up the dishes in the morning. You need to get some sleep!” Kiyo gently laid her down onto her side of the bed and then went to his side.

“Good night, Kirumi,” Kiyo pulled the covers over him and drifted off to sleep.

“Good night, Kiyo...”


	5. Inventing a new feeling

The morning rays swept into the dark bedroom. The light went through the window and onto Kirumi’s skin. She woke up and wiped the drool off her face. She picked up her phone and looked at the time. 11:32 AM. 

She sighed “Did I really sleep for that long?” She asked herself. She turned her head over to the other side of the bed. No Kiyo to be seen. “It’s Thursday already...?” She clapped both of her cheeks in her hands. A massive groan escaped her lips. “Why can’t be Friday already...” She got out of bed and got ready for her workday. 

Miu Iruma was her only client today. A hotheaded, vulgar inventor she went to high school with. Miu was probably the craziest person she’s ever met. She is extremely open about her kinks and even tried to test some of them on Kirumi, which she obviously declined. Although ever since she had kids, she toned down her vulgarity a bit. However, she’s still the lovable Miu Iruma deep down. Someone she has to tell about this.

“Alright, off to Miu’s,” She grabbed a banana from the kitchen and left swiftly. Miu’s apartment was about twenty minutes away from her’s so she had to take the train there. Luckily for her, Miu’s apartment was right next to the train station on the first floor. 

She knocked on the inventor’s door and stood there. The door opened to reveal a little blonde girl with piercing blue eyes and a lack of a left arm. 

“Momma! Momma! Rumi’s here!” The girl jumped up and down and started running around a couch. 

“Gee, Chihaya, you’re pretty excited, aren’t ya?” Miu picked up the excited child. 

“Uhm hm! I love Rumi!” Chihaya swung her legs back and forth. “She always bring me cookies from the bakery!” 

Kirumi stepped into the massive apartment. “I did not bring any cookies this time...” 

Chihaya gave Kirumi a frown. “Really?”

“Oh my god, Chihaya! You don’t need any cookies! I’ll buy ya one tomorrow, okay? Now go play with your brother!” Miu put Chihaya back on the ground. 

“Yay!!!” Chihaya ran off into one of the many rooms in their apartment. 

“Hey Kirumi, I got coffee made for ya, how ‘bout cha sit down?” Miu slid a coffee mug across a small table and sat down on one of the chairs. 

“No thanks, Miu,” She set the mug aside.

“What?! But you love my coffee? Is there somethin’ wrong with you today?!” 

“Actually, there... is something I want to tell you,” She pulled out her phone and started to go through her gallery.

“Huh? What’s up girl?” Miu leaned towards Kirumi’s phone, side-eyeing it. 

“Well, I do not know how to phrase this in a way that would not shock you, but... I am expecting a baby,” She noticed that Miu’s mouth quickly became ajar. 

“What?! You’re fuckin’ pregnant?! How?! Didn’t you and Kiyo get married 2 months ago?! How are you two already having kids?!” 

“Well, this was not exactly planned... We were not the most tight on birth control in the past few weeks...” She pulled up a photo of an ultrasound scan. The scan contained a small fetus that looked about 12 weeks in. 

Miu smile at the photo. “So you guys didn’t plan this? Heh, you’re not as smart as you look I guess.”

Kirumi gave Miu a staredown. “If I remember correctly, your twins were not planned either, correct?” 

Miu’s confidence shriveled up almost in an instant. “N-n-no! They weren’t planned! Why did you have to come for me like that?!”

The two were silent for a while until Miu spoke up again. “Wait, was I the first person you told? Please tell me I was,” Miu clasped her gloved hands together in a praying motion. 

“Nope, I told Kiyo first.”

“W-well, no shit you told him first! I’m talking about out of your friends!” 

“Well, I told Rantaro and Angie before I told you.”

Miu rose out of her seat. “What?! You told Rantaro and Angie’s cooky asses before you told me? Unacceptable! I can’t believe you’ve done this! I even told you first when I was pregnant with the twins before I even told Kiibo!!” 

“Sorry, I did not realize that-“

“Nah, I’m just messin’ with ya! I don’t care,” Miu put her coffee mug in the sink. “Now, I got the perfect invention for ya!” Miu took Kirumi’s hand and walked over to her workroom. 

“Tada!” Miu pointed at a hung up blow-up bed with a giant hole in the middle. 

“What... is it?”

“It’s a bed, duh doy! It allows you to sleep on your stomach while you’re pregnant without hurting the baby!” Miu took the bed off the hanger and set it on the ground. “I was gonna give it to Kaede but she said she didn’t like it.”

“Doesn’t this already exist?” 

“Yeah, it does. Some stupid American company put these out on the market before I did. But let it be known! I thought of it first!” Miu stepped on the bed with her heels, causing it to pop. “Nooooo! My beautiful invention!” Miu cried out in agony.

“Well, that thing was shitty anyways, come on Kirumi, I got something that’s absolutely genius!” Miu pointed towards a table with a phallic item on it. 

“Is that a-?”

“Yes! It’s a dick for Kiibo!” Miu puffed her chest out in pride.

Kirumi stared at the phallic-looking hunk of metal. “But... why?” 

“Because I’m tired of using those crappy strap ons! I wanna little...something extra, if you catch my drift.” Miu grabbed the fake penis by the shaft. “It’s almost done, anyways. I just gonna install it into Kiibo.”

Kirumi let out a big sigh. “Oh, Miu. You never fail to amuse me.”

“Hell yeah, I don’t! You know what? I’ll let you off easy today. All I need you to do is dust off the shelves and see if the kids need anything,” Kirumi nodded in agreement. “Just don’t make them any sweets, got it?” 

“Understood. I will get started immediately,” she began to dust Miu’s many bookshelves and some other miscellaneous places and took care of any of the kids’ needs. 

After about an hour or so of working. Kirumi began to get ready to leave. “Bye, girl!” Miu waved at her. “Good luck! You’re gonna need it.” 

Kirumi gave Miu a slight smile. “Thanks.”

“Bye-bye, Rumi!” Chihaya ran up to her and gave her a hug. 

“Bye, Chihaya, Bye, Kazumi.”

“Uhm, bye Rumi,” a boy similar looking to Chihaya muttered. 

Kirumi shook off the hyper girl and closed the door to the apartment. “Good luck... you’re...gonna need it...” she mumbled under her breath. “Good...luck...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is kinda filler. There will be some chapters that only contain Kirumi or vise versa.


	6. Remembrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little NSFW. Just a warning

There was a book filled with photos on the coffee table. Each photo was a small illustration of their relationship. Some of the photos were taken before they started dating. Photos from high school, dates, parties, trips, and even their wedding. Each photo also had a heading under it. A photo of her and Kiyo sitting in a hanging egg chair together has the heading ‘egg salad’. A photo of Kiyo and Kaito in the school’s fountain has the heading ‘my dumb boys’. There was an empty slot, right next to one of their honeymoon photos. She placed the ultrasound scan she had in her right hand and slid it into the slot. She took out a pen and wrote ‘our little surprise♡’ in the heading.

The apartment door creaked slightly, revealing Kiyo with a black suitcase in one hand and an iced coffee in the other. “Good afternoon,” he said in a different tone than usual.

Kirumi gently closed the book “Good afternoon. Did you get the text I sent you?” 

“Yes, I did. That lamp looked really nice, buy it if you want,” Kiyo’s eyes went towards the book Kirumi was holding. “Whatcha got there?”

“It’s our book, remember?” Kirumi opened the book up. “The one you gave to me?” 

“Oh, yeah. I almost forgot about that thing,” He started sweating profusely.

“Kiyo? Is something wrong?” Kirumi turned over to her husband. 

“N-no, it’s n-n-nothing. I was j-just on that flight for t-twelve hours. It’s probably j-just jet lag,” Kiyo started shaking uncontrollably. 

“Well, maybe you should get some sleep.” 

“Maybe I  could get some sleep, if I wasn’t so fucking  horny !” 

Kirumi stared at Kiyo, wondering what was wrong with him. “What...?” 

“Fuck it, I’ll just tell you!” Kiyo slammed his hands onto the couch, his face as red as a tomato. “Babe, we haven’t had sex since our honeymoon! I  need  intimacy... Please? Can I at least touch your boobs?” 

“Uhh, sure?” Kirumi sat there in confusion.

“That’s not a definitive answer. I need a yes or a no?”

“Yes, Kiyo. You can touch my breasts,” Kirumi took off her black, Aerosmith t-shirt and threw it onto the ground, revealing a purple, lacy bra. 

“Kirumi... I didn’t ask for you to take your shirt off...” 

“But, what if I wanted to take my shirt off?” Kirumi gave Kiyo a wink. “What if... I wanted... to take off more than just my shirt? 

Kiyo look at his wife in awe. Usually, she was never this fast. Well, he did basically just asked her for sex, might as well just roll with it. 

“Come on... aren’t you gonna take my clothes off?” Kirumi was now laying on the couch with her legs in the air. 

“Sure thing, dear. However, can we please move to the bed? Having sex on the couch is... so classless!” He began to walk towards the bedroom door. 

“Whatever makes you comfortable, love,” She picked up her shirt and followed Kiyo into the bedroom. She set her shirt onto the floor and took off her skirt and underwear.

“Hey... I thought I was supposed to take off your clothes...” Kiyo, who was already only in his underwear, looked at his wife in disappointment. 

“Sorry, I got impatient,” she laid down onto the bed. “How about you punish me for it?” 

“Punish? Wait are you-?” 

“I’ll let you top this time. My treat.” 

“Really...? You’re letting me top?” Kirumi gave him a slight nod. “YES!! FINALLY!!” Kiyo stumbled on top of the bed. “Trust me, Kirumi. This is going to be the best night of your life! Now spread your legs open-“ 

A thud rang throughout the bedroom. Just like that, Kiyo went the edge of the bed to the floor. Kirumi got up from her laying position. “Kiyo?! Are you okay?!” 

With his legs still on the bed, he attempted to get the rest of his body back there too. “I’m... indifferent,” he rubbed his the back of his head. “I’ve changed my mind. I don’t want sex. I think just want to relax with you. Can we stay here for a bit?” 

“Oh, of course,” Kiyo crawled over to the other side of the bed and laid down. Kirumi followed suit. 

He put his arms around his still half-naked wife, pulling her into an embrace. He let out a sigh. “For whatever reason, I can’t stop thinking about you, dear. Even during work I still think about us and our future together. At first, I thought I was just ridiculously horny but... I don’t think I am.”

“Hm? How come?” Kirumi’s face against his chest. The sound of his heartbeat soothed her. 

“The thoughts weren’t even sexually charged, not in the beginning at least.” Kiyo hugged his wife harder, messing with her hair. “I think... I’m just a little homesick... I feel so strange... I’ve never wanted to be with someone so much before. Even when we first started dating, I haven’t felt so enamored with someone before.”

Kirumi started giggling “Are you confessing your feelings to me? Even though we’re already married?” 

Bright pink was painted all over Kiyo’s face. “What?! No!! Just listen to me!!” He said over Kirumi’s bouts of laughter. “What I mean is... I want to protect you, Kirumi. I realized that I’m rarely ever around you for more than a day or so. I feel that my absence might hinder our relationship. Especially now with our child on the way, I can’t be gone all the time.”

“What are you implying?” Kirumi gave Kiyo a look of concern.

“I think I need to work from home more. As much as I love anthropology and traveling, I feel like I need to put my own desires aside,” He grabbed a piece of his hair and starting twirling it. “When I was in Pakistan, I had a talk with an older mother. She told me that you need to sacrifice some things in order to become a good parent. I feel like... maybe...”

“I understand where you are coming from, Kiyo. You don’t need to continue with your tangent.” She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

“Oh? Am I boring you?” 

“A little bit, yes,” Kirumi smiled, her face flushing a similar shade of pink. “Although I appreciate the thought, I feel as if your improvised speech wasn’t going anywhere.”

“Speech?! Goddamn, when did you become such a critic of my feelings?!”

“I’m just messing with you! You’re such a hopeless romantic, babe,” she broke away from Kiyo’s embrace. “Anyways, I don’t think I actually showed you any photos of my ultrasound, did I?”

“No, I don’t remember you sending me any.”

“Well I got one for your wallet, let me go get it,” Kirumi got up from the bed and went inside a drawer. She pulled out a tiny photo and gave it to Kiyo. 

Kiyo didn’t even look down at the photo. “You know I was joking about the wallet thing, right?” 

“No.”

“Well I guess it can’t be helped,” he looked down at the photo. An involuntary ‘aww’ escaped his lips. “They look exactly like you, Kirumi. Precious little thing. You know what? I will put this in my wallet, eventually,” Kiyo pulled the cover over him. “I’m taking a nap, do whatever you want for the next hour.”

“Ok then, I’ll make dinner, alright?” 

“Whatever, just... shut the door when you leave.”

“Ok, love,” she put her clothes back on and went into the kitchen, shutting the door behind her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I cannot write smut to save my life.


	7. Understandable, have a great day!

Every last week became a blur. The same old thing every week. All of your family, friends, and even employers asking about your baby. Your phone being flooded with messages with different questions such as ‘how far along are you?’ or ‘is it a boy or a girl?’ and some questions that make you wonder if the people around you ever heard of privacy. 

All of these questions didn’t mind Kirumi, at first. Most of these questions were from her employers, asking what she can do and when she will be available. Others were from her friends, genuinely asking if she was ok. Some messages were from people she barely remembers, as such her cousins or her professors from Hope’s Peak.

But all these messages started to make her...uncomfortable. Every message from Kuma-Sensei, specifically memes involving the term ‘yeetus the fetus’ always sent a flash of worry to her mind. But it was more than just being uncomfortable with a meme.

Never in her life has she been given so much unwanted attention. Her engagement was so close but that felt different. Technically, most of the messages weren’t even about her as a person, they were about her pregnancy, her unborn baby, and her body. 

While she hasn’t gotten too many comments about her changing figure, she kept on thinking about it. How it might be seen as ‘unhealthy’ to the common eye. She tells herself that this is normal and expected during pregnancy. But every little joke or comment makes her doubt even more. 

She got a notification from Twitter. She sat down and opened up the app, expecting to be disappointed. Low and behold, she was. Another fat joke from Kokichi. Out of irritation, she tried to search up a good ‘I’m so pissed off at you’ reaction meme, only to be interrupted by sudden movement. 

She felt a sudden, continuous movement in her lower stomach region. She looked down to find a tiny bump on her stomach. She poked the tiny bump with her freshly painted black nails. The bump began to move the left side of her stomach, prodding outwards to more of a foot shape. She let out a tiny giggle. “Aww, do you not want me to get back at him?” She began to start stroking the tiny foot. 

She put her head back on the couch, letting out a groan. “Why isn’t Kiyo here?” She’s caught the baby kicking before, but never while Kiyo was with her. She put her phone back on the coffee table. She adjusted her position on the couch, now laying her back rather than sitting upward. 

She closed her eyes, trying to ignore her baby’s kicking. She fell asleep, thinking about everything at once. Tons of thoughts were racing in her mind, too many to list. Tons of scenes kept playing out in her head, such as her dad trying to clean out his pool, and him slipping and hitting his head on the pool’s railing, and him drowning in his blood, and her mom yelling awful things at her and-

Her phone began vibrating on her coffee table. Who could be calling her right now? She opened her phone and noticed a familiar name pop up. Kaede Akamatsu. One of her dearest friends from high school. She answered, and put the phone to her ear, “Hello?”

“Hi!!” An energetic voice came out of Kirumi’s phone. “How are you doing?” 

Kirumi starting twirling the curled piece of hair covering her eye with her finger, “I am doing alright, I could be doing better though.”

“Aw, why’s that?” Kaede’s voice became melancholic. 

“I’ve been thinking about a lot of things. Too many things. Some of which are deteriorating my mental health...”

“Deteriorating? How so?”

Kirumi sighed, placing her free hand on her bump. “Kuma-Sensei keeps on sending me this weird meme, of some woman throwing her baby like a basketball...” 

“Kuma-Sensei...? You mean our high school homeroom teacher? Why would he send you that?” 

“I do not know... it is reminding me of something that happened... a while ago...”

“Something that happened? Like what?”

“Never mind, it is... kind of a personal story...” 

“Aw, come on~ I wanna hear it! I want to know what’s bothering you,” Kaede’s tone was persistent.

“Are you sure, Kaede? I do not want to upset you...”

“You’re not going to upset me! I’m your friend, right? I want to help you, Kirumi. So you better tell me what’s it is!” 

Kirumi let out another sigh. “Bossy as ever? Aren’t you, Kaede? Anyways, It all began around three years ago...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN! A cliffhanger! Maybe it won't take me two months to update this fic. hahahaha, unless?


	8. I’ve given up on chapter names

It was a hot, summer afternoon. The sun beat down on the American beach house. A pool, right outside the house, was glistening in the oppressive heat. 

Kirumi knocked on the front door, almost burning her hand in the process. The door opened almost immediately, revealing a tall, middle-aged man with gray hair and green eyes, wearing nothing but bright, blue swim trunks. 

The man’s eyes lit up. He wrapped his arms around her. “Kirumi! We’re so glad to see you!” 

“Is it usually this hot here, dad?” She looked at him with concern. 

He let go of her, motioning her to come inside. “Usually it’s only in the upper 70’s here. I don’t know what the hell happened.” 

She stepped into the house, which wasn’t much cooler than the outside. It was covered in beach like decorations, such as shells and starfish. The house smelled of sunscreen and ocean water. 

Her mother, about the same age as her father, was reading a book at the kitchen table. She looked up to notice her daughter. “Oh, Kirumi. Welcome. I would be more excited but...” she sighed heavily. “It’s so hot out.”

“Great to see you as well, mom,” she looked off into the distance. “Excuse me, but, where is the restroom?” 

“Oh, it’s right down the hall, first door to the left,” Kirumi’s mom pointed to the hallway. 

“Hey, you’re putting on your suit, right? I wanna go swimming with you, ok?” Her dad exclaimed. 

“Got it,” she opened up the bathroom door. She noticed her skin looking a bit more dark and red. Well, I guess that’s what happens when you stand outside waiting for a cab for 40 minutes in scorching heat. She changed out of her clothes and put on her bathing suit, a black one-piece with on the top straps. She neatly folded her clothes and put them in her bag.

She walked out of the bathroom, setting her bag in an unoccupied room. She found her mother now on the couch, surrounded by many blue and white pillows, still reading her book. She sat down with her.

She didn’t even notice Kirumi at first. She kept on reading, being absorbed in her book. The two didn’t say anything for a while until Kirumi finally spoke up. “Are you ok, mom?”

“I’m fine, dear,” she put her book down. “So, how are you doing?” 

“I’m doing alright, however, it is ridiculously hot in this house.”

Kirumi’s mom took her daughter’s hand and held it. “So, how’s that Korekiyo boy doing? How come he couldn’t come over?” 

“He has to do fieldwork this week. He is an anthropologist, remember?” Kirumi’s hand slipped out of her mother’s, a numb feeling ringing in her head.

“Aww, that’s too bad. I liked Korekiyo. Oh well, maybe next time, or not.” She stood up. “I’m going to get my suit on, go help out your dad.” 

“Okay mom,” Kirumi stood up and went out the sliding door. There she notice the small, yet deep outdoor pool. 

It was so inviting, especially in the 98 degree Fahrenheit temperature. Unfortunately, there was a pile of leaves crowding the steps of the pool. Kirumi’s dad held a long net in his hands. 

“Hey Kirumi! Don’t worry about the pool, I’ll get the leaves. You go and get a drink.”

Kirumi nodded, the numbness getting worse. She sat down on one of the beach chairs. Her eyes and head kept on pounding. Until she collapsed onto the chair. 

“Hey, Kirumi, how’s that drink feel?” He didn’t get a response. Kirumi’s dad turned around, to notice his daughter. He walked to her. “Kirumi?” 

He looked at his daughter’s still body. He poked her cheek, nothing. “Hey, sweetie? You okay?” He put his hand over her abnormally red forehead, and almost felt his hand burn to a crisp. “O-oh, oh no! I have to call an ambulance!” He started running towards the door. “Sae! We need to call 9-1-1- AGH!”

____________________________________

“KIRUMI!! You need to get up! NOW!!” Kirumi woke up, still feel dizzy. She noticed her mom’s absolute fury, something she has never seen before. 

“W-what? What happened?” She rubbed her throbbing forehead. She looked over at the pool, and what she saw shook her to her core.

Her father, who was always happy and well, dead on the floor. He laid by the pool steps. His head was cracked open, with blood gushing everywhere, making a decent sized pool under him. An image that will forever be engraved in her mind, until the day she died. 

She was too tired to scream, or even react normally. She passed out again in the same spot. 

____________________________________

She woke up again. This time in a hospital bed. She heard someone writing. “U-uh, k-kon-nichiwa,” A male nurse, around 30 or so years old, looked at Kirumi nervously. 

“Uhm, I can speak English, sir...” she said, disappointed. 

“Oh, sorry, should have assumed that,” he put his clipboard on a table and sat on an AC unit. “I don’t think I have your name, what is it again?” 

“Kirumi Tojo, Uhm, I should mention this but, I don’t live in America. I was only visiting my parents for a week.” 

“Oh, where do you live then?” 

“Shibuya, Japan. It is right by Tokyo.”

The nurse started writing on the clipboard the vital information. “So, how old are you?” 

“22.”

“Are you married or have any children?”

“No to both of those questions.”

“Do you have any pre-existing conditions?” 

“No.”

Running through a slew of questions, the nurse had finally completed the form. He gave the form to another nurse. “So. You suffered from a heatstroke. That ditch you passed in must have done a number on you, huh?” 

“What?” a road? What the hell was he talking about? 

“What do you mean, what? The first responders said they found you on the side of the road. Do you not remember that?”

“No, actually, I thought I passed out on a chair...” 

“Wait... I think I remember what happened...” the nurse got off the AC unit. “Someone was carrying your body in the trunk of their car. They dropped you off in a ditch on the side of the road. Some woman found you and called the police. We were almost certain you weren’t going to make it.” 

“This isn’t some type of prank, right?” 

“Why would I prank you? I’m a medical professional...” 

“Where is my phone?” 

“Um, I think this is it?” He gave Kirumi an iPhone with a standard black case and her bag from before. Luckily, nothing was damaged. She went into contacts and dialed her mom’s phone number. 

The phone would constantly hang up early, as if her mother was purposely trying to avoid her. She gave up after trying 20 times. “I don’t think my mother will answer if I’m calling. Can you call her?” 

“What happened with your mom?”

“It’s...a long story. I don’t want to bore you.”

“No, you should tell me, I’ll get the police to call her for me.”

After telling the story to the nurse, he looked on in shock. “So you’re telling me that he died?? Right in front of you?? And he was trying to call an ambulance? Wow, what an awful day you’ve had.”

The nurse walked toward the room’s door. “Anyways, we’re going to solve this mystery. But you’re going to have to stay here for a few days. Don’t worry, we’ll get you out for your flight, okay?” He walked out and closed the door behind him. 

____________________________________

“And that’s the end of it,” Kirumi sat in silence, waiting for Kaede to respond, until...

“So... what happened to your mom?” Kaede said. 

“She got arrested. Presumably for a murder attempt.” Kirumi responded. “So, after that long story, do you realize why that meme made me upset?” 

Kaede stayed silent, pondering. Until she figured it out. “Ugh! That stupid Kuma-Sensei! He doesn’t understand a girl’s feelings, doesn’t he? Don’t worry, if I ever see him again, I’ll get Tenko and kick his ass!” 

“Kaede, he didn’t know that. I’ll just tell him that it bothers me, okay?” 

“Alright, but if he bothers you again, I’ll make sure he regrets it, okay?”

“Yes, ma'am-“

“Kirumi? I’m home!” A familiar figure opened the door, his voice filling the apartment. 

“I have to go, I will talk to you later, goodbye!” 

“Goodbye!!” Kirumi hung up the phone and looked over at her husband. “Good evening, Kiyo.”

Kiyo took off his mask and shoes and sat down next to her. “Good evening to you too, dear,” He kissed her lips and her bump. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. “Say...have you gained some weight?”

“Kiyo...”

“Sorry, that was a tasteless joke,” he gave her another kiss, this time on her forehead. “So, how are the two most wonderful people in the world doing?” 

“Hey, I think the baby’s starting to kick.” 

“Oh? Really?” He put one of his hands near where she had both of hers. “Are they kicking now?”

“No, but they were earlier...” she grabbed a piece of his hair and started twirling it around her finger. 

“Kirumi? What are you doing?” 

“Playing with your hair, what does it look like I’m doing?” 

“Are you...stressed out about something?” Kiyo started caressing her cheek.

“A little bit... can you tell me about your trip?” 

“Of course I can...”

After about an hour of storytelling, Kirumi fell asleep on his shoulder. Trying not to harm her or their baby, he picked her up and gently pull her on their bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to me opening up requests I won’t be able to write this story as much. So uhhhh expect another hiatus.


	9. I’m done giving chapters actual names, y’all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this isn’t accurate to Japanese culture, I tried.

A breezy, yet comfortable day was set in motion. A park, right next to the shore shined bright due to its reflection. A roofed picnic area, right next to that park was buzzing with activity. 

Kaede and a few others were setting the picnic area up. Decorating the sides and tables, putting food and tablecloths onto tables, and making sure small children weren’t making a mess of anything. 

“Hey, Shuichi, they should be here at any moment. Can you put these balloons up?” Kaede handed him an assortment of pink and blue colored balloons. 

“Uhm, sure,” He began tying the balloons to different posts around the area. 

Kaede then heard footsteps followed by a voice. “We’re not too late, are we?” The voice came from Kiyo, wearing a striped grey shirt, slacks, and a black-tie. 

Holding his right hand, was Kirumi. Wearing a dress with a dark, floral pattern; black flats, a grey jean jacket, and a grey headband. 

Upon noticing the pair, Kaede went into fangirl mode. “AAAAAA, YOU TWO LOOK SO CUTE!!” She went up to Kirumi and squeezed her tightly, causing her to step back and let go of Kiyo’s hand. 

“K-Kaede! Please be more gentle...” Kirumi hugged her back, although hers was more awkward. 

“Oh, sorry...” Kaede let go of Kirumi and step back. “You two didn’t peak, did you?” 

“No, we didn’t, the only person who should know is you, right Kaede?” Kiyo stated. 

“Me and Kokichi. Kokichi is the one who set up that box over there.” She pointed towards a massive box. The box had pink and blue stripes and duct tape with the words ‘Is it a boy or a girl?’ written in marker. 

“Extra as always, huh, Kokichi,” Kirumi muttered. 

Speak of the devil, “Hey Kirumi, do you remember my girlfriend that I mentioned to you before?” 

“Kokichi has a girlfriend?!” Kaede spat out.

“Kaede, he is probably lying, go finish whatever you need to finish,” said Kiyo. 

“Aww, you think I’m lying? I even have a picture of her,” Kokichi pulled out his phone and pulled up an image of him with a girl in brown twin-tails. They had their arms around each other. “See?”

“Wow, I’m surprised someone could deal with your bullshit long enough to be your partner, Kokichi,” Kiyo snickered to himself. Kirumi was also trying to hide her smile. 

“Shut up, Kork! This question is for Kirumi,” Kokichi put his phone away. 

“I think I do remember you mentioning that girl, what about her?” 

“Well, you see, I kinda... got her pregnant. Looks like you two are going to be grandparents!” 

“Oh? Then how come she isn’t here?” Kirumi asked. 

“Well, you see, there’s this little thing called morning sickness she has to deal with. I wouldn’t want to drag her here if she’s puking everywhere.” 

“That’s not exactly how morning sickness works but it’s unfortunate that she can’t come. Do you mind if I come over and speak with her sometime?” 

“Well...” Kokichi paused for a bit. “She’s kinda shy so... I don’t know how that’s doing to work out... I’ll convince her, somehow.” 

“Hey, you two!” Rantaro, wearing a red bowtie with a dress shirt walked up to them. “The food’s here, I recommend you try some. They’re from the Hanamura Diner.”

“Aw, man! I love the Hanamura Diner! I’m gonna go get some!” 

Rantaro grabbed Kokichi by the arm. “You aren’t giving any unneeded stress, are you?” 

“No~! Neeheehee!” Kokichi ran off towards the picnic area. Rantaro sighed and followed him. Kirumi and Kiyo followed him as well.

Several of the picnic tables were covered in different dishes. Each dish varied from meats to vegetables, from pasta to desserts, almost anything you could imagine was there. “I didn’t know the Hanamura Diner catered,” stated Kirumi. 

“Well, not all of this food is from there, only about a fourth of it is,” said Rantaro.

“Which dishes are from there?” Kirumi asked. 

“Anything on the far left side is from the Hanamura Diner.”

“Thank you,” Kirumi gathered some food from the right side of the tables and left. 

Kirumi sat down next to Angie and her 15-month-old son Moeya, Kiyo sitting right next to her. 

Moeya was chewing on several blades of grass he pulled out of the ground. “Moe, please put the grass down! I have some delicious food for you!” Angie attempted to pry the grass out of her son’s hand, only to be followed by crying. 

“Does he usually act like this?” Kirumi asked. 

“Not usually, no. Most of the time, Moe is a lovely baby, brought down by Atua himself, my little blessing! nyahahaha!” Angie laughed to herself. 

“I find it shocking that you still say that, even after what happened-“

“What happened was in the past. Now, little Moe is as healthy as ever!” Angie paused for a bit. “Your baby is a blessing from Atua too! We are gathered here today to celebrate you and your little blessing! nyahaha! So divine!” 

“Just smile and nod,” Kirumi muttered under her breath. 

“Now, ladies and gentlemen!” Kokichi emerged from the picnic area and went towards the abnormally large box. “It’s the moment you’ve all been waiting for! It’s time for the gender reveal!!” An applause rang through the park area. “Now, I’m going to need the parasite holder and the goo-shooter to come over to the box please.”

Kirumi emerged from her seat, holding a can of pepper spray. “Kokichi, you little-“ 

“Kirumi, please, just ignore his dumb comments,” Kiyo grabbed her arm and leaned in “It will over sooner then,” he whispered. 

“Hmph, fine,” Kirumi put the pepper spray back in a spare pocket. The two walked over to the box. 

“So, what are we supposed to do now?” Kiyo asked. 

“Well, I’ll show ya!” Kokichi kick the large box. At that moment a surprise began to unfold...

“Hello there everyone!” A familiar, hope-filled voice came from inside the box, causing a few, double takes, step-backs, and screams. “As you can see... I’m kind of stuck inside this box... Kokichi sealed it up pretty good. Now, I hold the secret to the gender of Kirumi’s baby! I just need to be freed... Can you help me? Please? I’m running out of oxygen.”

“So... how do you open it?” Kiyo asked.

“Just rip off the duct tape,” Kokichi pulled off a piece for them. 

“Not making it easy, are you?” Kirumi began to pull off the tape. Kiyo did the same. 

After 5 minutes passed not much progress was made, the two began to grow weary. “How many pieces of duct tape did you put on this?” Kiyo said while still pulling off tape.

“Well... Only about 420 pieces,” Kokichi gave the two a shit-eating grin. 

“Kokichi, you little-“

“And that’s the last piece?” Kirumi held a giant wad of duct tape in her hand and walked it towards the trash. 

“That’s it? Aw, finally, the hope of finally being able to escape is filling my body! Uhm, can I be released now?” 

“Alright, the moment of truth! Is everybody ready?” Multiple yeses were shouted from the crowd. “You’re free to go!” 

“Ahahaha... AHAHAHAHA! HAAAAAAAAAA!!!” The lid popped off the box a man, who turned out to be Nagito, emerged from the box holding a giant bag. He released the contents of the bag by throwing the bag upwards but still holding the sides. Pink confetti began to pour out from the bag. 

The crowd exploded in shouts and applause. Kirumi embraced Kiyo, both laughing and crying at the ridiculousness that occurred. 

“Congratulations! It looks like you two are having a little girl! How exciting!” Nagito pulled out a match and struck it. “Now, time to set the tradition in place!”

“Nagito, what are you-“

“You can’t have a gender reveal party without any arson!” Nagito dropped the match onto the grass. 

Kirumi pulled out the pepper spray and sprayed it in Nagito’s face. He screamed. “MY EYES! MY EEEYYYYEEESSS!!”

“Nagito!!” Shuichi ran up to the box, holding a water bottle. He put out the flame on the ground, which didn’t do anything. 

“There will be no arson during this party, Nagito, got it?” Kirumi took the matchbox in his hands and threw it away. 

“Yes, ma’am...” Nagito said while crying. 

“I’ll take care of this goon,” Kokichi said. “I’ll make sure he has a speedy recovery! You guys go and enjoy the party, ok?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea...” Shuichi added. “I think I should be the one to watch him.” 

“Can we watch him together?” Kokichi pleaded like a puppy dog. 

Shuichi sighed. “I guess so? Anyways, just go have fun.”

“Understood,” the couple went into the crowd of overly excited people and braced themselves for a long evening. 


	10. Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning that this chapter has mentions of sexual abuse and incest. Be safe!!!

Carrying several containers and bags containing food and other goodies, the two finally made it home. The couple placed their stuff onto the kitchen table. “I will take care of the food and other things, you can get ready for bed if you want,” Kirumi started putting Tupperware into the fridge. 

“Understood,” said Kiyo, taking off his shoes and mask. He didn’t feel like arguing with her over putting away Tupperware. 

After taking a shower and getting into a jinbei, he went back into the kitchen to notice she wasn’t there. “Hm? That’s odd... Did she sneak into the shower?” He walked towards the empty room that they conveniently never use, to see that the lights were on.

He opened the door to find Kirumi standing in the middle of the room, deep in thought. “Kirumi?”

Her train of thought was railed off. She turned around. “Kiyo? I’m surprised you’re done with your shower so early.” 

“What? My showers don’t take that long... Try having hair that’s grown past your torso.” 

“Try being pregnant,” Kirumi pinched his cheek and walked off into their bedroom. 

“Kirumi, that’s not possible...” He said to himself. He stayed in the room for a while, then left. He crawled into his bed and grabbed a rather large book. He opened to where he left off and started reading. 

Once Kirumi got out of the shower, she realized she didn’t bring any of her clothes into the bathroom. No big deal, just go into your room and grab some. 

Kirumi walked out of the bathroom only wearing a towel. She saw Kiyo, completely emerged into his book, not noticing her at all. She grabbed one of Kiyo’s old shirts from college, a pair of pajama pants, and some undergarments. She changed into them quickly and crawled into bed as well. 

Kirumi looked over Kiyo’s shoulder, “What are you reading?” 

“Percy Jackson, the fourth book to be exact.” 

“I have never read it, is it good?” 

“Ah, it’s a great book. Filled with many elements from mythology and anthropology, quite the fantastic read, indeed.” 

Kirumi sighed, “So that’s why you like it, huh?” She rests her head on his shoulder. 

“Is something the matter?” Kiyo looked over to her. 

“Oh, nothing,” She leaned off of him. “Hey, I think she’s kicking. I don’t think you’ve had the chance to feel, right?” 

“Hm?” Kiyo put his book down. “So, she finally decided to start now, huh? It’s about time...” Kiyo laid there awkwardly “So, what am I allowed to do?” 

Kirumi grabbed his hand and placed it on her bump, right where the baby was kicking. “Well, I like to interact with the baby, she usually kicks longer if you do. I mostly just rub or poke her foot like this,” she took her hand and gently poked the tiny foot. “Or you could be awkward and just keep your hand there, your decision.” 

“Wait, you can do that and it won’t hurt the baby?” 

“No, it won’t. I thought you knew this already, Kiyo.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry! I’m an anthropologist, not a gynecologist. I know those are two very similar professions but-“ 

“Ok, Kiyo, I get it. No need to be a drama queen,” Kirumi rustled with his hair a bit. 

“You’re calling a drama queen yet you cry whenever I get the wrong flavor of ice cream...” 

“Getting the right flavor of ice cream is extremely important, Kiyo. I can’t do all this baby growing without some fuel...”

“Is ice cream the best choice, though?” 

“No, but pregnancy makes you have bad decisions,” Kirumi continued to mess up Kiyo’s hair. “Pregnant women aren’t as fragile as you think. I think you are more fragile than me...” Kirumi started laughing. 

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Nothing, I was just messing with you,” Kirumi put her arm around his neck, pulling him into an embrace. “I think you are very strong, one of the strongest men I’ve ever met.” 

“Me? Strong? Kirumi, I am a lot of things, but one thing I am not is strong.”

“Maybe you are not physically strong, but mentally you have a lot of men beat. You don’t have toxic masculinity like a lot of men I see. You have intelligence. You never judge or call out anyone. You always listen to what they have to say. You’re were always there for me when I needed you most. Not once have I felt you going to do or say something awful to me.” 

“Me being a decent human being shouldn’t be this impressive to you,” Kiyo pouted. 

“Well, unfortunately, a lot of men suck. So yes, that is impressive to me...” 

“Hmm, if you say so. You are pretty strong too, you know. If I were a woman, I don’t think I could handle being pregnant, or half the bullshit you have to deal with daily.” 

“Aww, thank you. See? You understand what I’m going through, instead of dismissing my problems. Like a true man!” 

“Well of course. Being empathetic is an important characteristic to have. In an idealistic world, everyone would be kind and caring and understanding of everyone. But that’s not our world works. I wish I could have figured that out sooner...” 

“Oh, are you referring to your sister? You don’t have to talk about her if you don’t want to.” 

“No, I feel this is important to tell you. You already know that my sister was sexually assaulting me for years. But, I never realized what she was doing to me was wrong. I always had this idea in my head that all aspects of humanity, even the ugly parts, were beautiful. And for the longest time, I thought all the things she was doing to me was beautiful. I never once thought that was she was doing to me, was disgusting. It wasn’t until she died, and after I was confronted by someone that was she did to me was wrong, and not everything is beautiful...”

“Hm? You’ve never told me about that? You’ve only told me that your sister sexually abused you throughout your teen years.” 

“Yes, I didn’t, that’s because I thought you couldn’t handle it. But I can’t hide this from you anymore. She always told me that being horny was normal for a teenage boy like me and that I should enjoy it, so I did. I convinced myself that this is what I wanted. All the scratch marks on my back, all the bite marks on my neck, all the bruises on my arms and legs. All I wanted was to feel loved and accepted, that’s what any teenager wants. She convinced me that our relationship was healthy and normal, so I believed her,” He wiped a tear off his face. “I wish I wasn’t so dumb and naive...” 

The two laid there in silence. Kirumi tried doing things to calm him down, such as caressing his face and putting her fingers through his hair. “I’m sorry that happened to you, Kiyo. But you’re not weak for giving into her. Abusers always try to downplay their actions, making it seem like it’s not as bad as it seems, then showering you with love and affection. You got caught into a cycle of abuse, it’s a tactic that is used by most abusers.” 

“I know that, Kirumi. I know now that was what she was doing to me. I just wish I could have figured that out sooner.” 

“Don’t put yourself down over this. She’s gone now,” Kirumi planted a kiss on Kiyo’s cheek. “You’re safe now, or at least I think you are...” 

“No, I feel much safer here with you than Miya ever make me feel. I think her death was the best thing that has ever happened to me.” 

“Why do you say that?” 

“Well, if Miya never died from her illness, where do you think I would be right now? Certainly not with you, yes?” 

Kirumi thought over his question a bit. “Yes, I suppose that would be true.” 

Kiyo felt something sudden hit his palm. He removed his hand from Kirumi’s bump jumped up in the bed. “Why did that scare me?!” He said in a frightened tone. 

Kirumi started laughing uncontrollably. “Are you scared of her?” 

“What?! No?! Why would I be scared of my own daughter?!” He sighed. “I just was startled, is all.” 

“Okay, if you say so...” Kirumi turned over on her side. “That’s enough time on my back...” She started rubbing her lower back. 

“Are... you ok?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m going to bed, goodnight, Kiyo.” 

Kiyo got up from the bed. “Goodnight, Kirumi. I’m going to read in the living room.” 

“No, don’t go...”

“Hmm?” He turned around. 

Kirumi got up and reached her arms out. “I want a hug...” 

Kiyo let out a sigh. “Why are you turning into me?” The two embraced each other for a bit, then they came apart. Kiyo grabbed his book and left the bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I will finish this fic, one day.


	11. Yeet

Kiyo knocked on Rantaro’s apartment door. He stood there, waiting for a response. Several minutes have passed, he wondered if Rantaro was even home. He knocked again. “What the hell...? He told me he would still be home...” Kiyo muttered under his breathe.

The door swung open, revealing a messy looking Rantaro with a crying toddler in his arms. “Oh, hey Kiyo. Sorry, Moe is having a crying fit...” 

“Ah, I can see that...” Kiyo walked inside, removing his shoes and mask. Rantaro sat down on a nearby couch. Kiyo sat on the chair next to him. 

“So, Kirumi decided not to take the offer, huh?” Rantaro said, trying to calm down Moe. 

“She couldn’t, she is out of town for a birthday party,” Kiyo crossed his arms and legs and leaned to one side of the chair. 

“Who for? Do you know- Hey, stop eating my necklace!” Rantaro said trying to pry his necklace out of his son’s mouth. 

“One of her client’s sons is having his 18th birthday today. She’s out of town preparing for that.” 

“She can still work? Wow.” 

“Yes, for the most part, she can still do most things her clients request of her. She just can’t do any extreme, obviously,” Kiyo unzipped his jacket and took it off. 

“Yeah, you’re gonna want to take that off, he’s a real flinger,” Rantaro placed Moe, who was still crying, into Kiyo’s arms. “I’m going to change my clothes, make sure he doesn’t do anything, okay?” Rantaro walked off into his bedroom. 

“Sure thing, Rantaro,” Kiyo sighed. He looked at Moe, trying to calm him down until he notice something odd. “Rantaro, get over here!” 

“Kiyo, I’m half-naked...” 

“I don’t care, get over here!” 

Rantaro hurriedly got his shirt on and jogged over to Kiyo. “What’s up?” 

Kiyo gritted his teeth “You haven’t noticed this?” Kiyo raised Moe’s right foot, a large sliver of wood was embedded in it. 

“Oh...yikes. Well, I have to go... I’m already late... Uh, everything you need to clean that is in my bathroom,” Rantaro grabbed a jacket and tied it around his waist. 

Kiyo got up from the chair, still holding Moe. “Wait, you’re going to make me do this?” 

“Of course, you’re the babysitter, after all!” Rantaro put on his shoes. “I gotta blast, see ya!” 

“Rantaro!!” Rantaro left the apartment before Kiyo could protest. Kiyo let out another sigh. “Three hours of this, huh?” 

Kiyo went into his bathroom, in search of things he needed. “I assume I need a pair of tweezers, yes?” He noticed a pacifier in one of the drawers. He looked over to Moe, who was trying to eat Kiyo’s hair. He grabbed the pacifier and put it in Moe’s mouth. Surprisingly, he didn’t try to take it off. 

Once he got everything he needed. He laid out a blanket and put Moe on it. He took a rag and put soap and hot water on it. Gently, he began to clean up the area near the splinter, causing Moe to fuss. “Aww, don’t worry, it won’t hurt too much...” He stroked Moe’s cheek, in an attempt to calm him down. 

After cleaning off the wound, he took the tweezers and removed the splinter, effortlessly. The splinter looked much bigger in Moe’s foot, it was only about a quarter of a centimeter long. After it was removed, Moe stopped crying. “Now, that wasn’t so awful, was it?” Kiyo threw away the wood and picked up Moe. 

Kiyo set Moe on the ground near some toys. There were tons of toys to choose from, ranging from cars and trucks to plushies and action figures. There were even a few toys there that didn’t seem safe for a child Moe’s age to play with. Kiyo picked up a small toy car. “Rantaro, why would buy this? You don’t even like cars...”

Kiyo walked over to one of the shelves, in search of a book he could read. Unfortunately, “He doesn’t have any books here? Why?” Kiyo stared at the shelves. “You bought tiny cars yet you can’t buy a book?” 

Kiyo looked back at Moe, Moe was holding a maraca, shaking it inconsistently. Koyo looked back at a shelf. It had a basket on it, filled with hair ties. “These are... Angie’s, aren’t they?” Kiyo grabbed a hair tie from the basket. “She wouldn’t mind if I borrowed one... would she?” He put up his hair in a somewhat neat bun, where absolutely no hair could reach Moe. 

Kiyo went back to where Moe was sitting. Moe had already chucked the maraca across the room, now he was holding a stuffed lion. Kiyo grabbed the maraca and placed it in Moe’s lap, only for it to be chucked at Kiyo’s stomach. 

Kiyo bent over, clutching his stomach. “Ow....! At least it wasn’t slightly lower...” He grabbed the maraca again placed it in a bin. 

But Moe wasn’t done just yet. He took a plastic car and threw at Kiyo’s head, Kiyo barely dodging it. Kiyo looked back at Moe, who was laughing uncontrollably. 

“Laughing at my pain, aren’t you? You are exactly like your father...” Kiyo picked up Moe, which later turned into regret. Moe bit Kiyo’s shoulder, and starting kicking and screaming. “OW?! Hey, stop that!!” Kiyo yelled out, who was honestly just trying to keep him from falling at this point. 

Kiyo finally managed to get into Moe’s bedroom. He closed the door behind him, to prevent any misfits from leaving. “Alright, Moe, you need to go to bed!” He placed Moe into his crib. 

But Moe wasn’t having it, he stood in his crib and starting crying and screaming. Kiyo didn’t know what to do, besides making another mistake, of course. Kiyo handed Moe a figure with sharp pieces that were in the room. Moe, being Moe, chucked it at his head, and succeeded! He succeeded so well that he knocked Kiyo out. 

____________________________________

Kiyo woke up feeling something warm on his forehead. He woke up to see Rantaro, who has his hand on Kiyo’s forehead. Kiyo looked around the room. “Whatthefuckhappened?” He slurred. 

Rantaro removed his hand from Kiyo’s forehead. “Well, something happened, you’re bleeding...” 

“I am...?” Kiyo wiped off some blood that on the bridge of his nose. His fingers were soon covered in blood. He looked up at Moe. 

“Oh hi, my little bambino!” Angie grabbed Moe, who was now back to normal. She looked over at Kiyo. “Oh no! We’re going to have to keep that up!” Angie started tickling Moe. “What a bummer! What a bummer indeed!” 

“Let’s get you to the bathroom...” Rantaro took Kiyo’s arm and walked him to the bathroom. “You got that splinter out of him, right?” 

“Of course,” Kiyo said, wiping the blood off his face with a towel. “However, he still wouldn’t stop crying. I made the mistake of putting him to bed. I handed him a toy and he chucked it at me, twice!” Kiyo put the bandaid right on the bridge of his nose. This was going to look weird. 

“Oh, yeah, he does that sometimes. The best thing to do was probably to put him to sleep. You aren’t scared to be a father now, are you?” 

“Not more than I was before, no. I’m still quite excited. A bad experience like that isn’t going to deter me, Rantaro.” 

“Oh, duh, should have figured that out sooner...” Rantaro grabbed his wallet. “That’s... 10,000 yen for you, my good sir.” 

Kiyo took out his wallet and put the money Rantaro gave him in there. “Thank you... my good sir,” They both walked out of the bathroom. 

Angie was in the living room playing with Moe. “You already paid him, right?” 

“Yup, he’s all set!” 

“Nyahahaha! Bye-onara, Kiyo! May you have good fortune, and a healthy daughter!” Angie picked up Moe and made him wave. 

“Well, goodbye Angie, Rantaro... and Moe. While I won’t be babysitting anytime soon, I should still be able to see you from time to time,” the three exchanged goodbyes once more and Kiyo was off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven’t been able to update my requests. I don’t really have an excuse, besides burnout. Also I changed the name and summary of the fic, mainly because I didn’t like the original. (Idk I didn’t feel like they fit the story that well)


	12. Rough Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short. There’s also mentions of abortion in case that makes anyone uncomfortable.

Kirumi sat down on her couch, holding a cup of tea in her hand. Next to her was an old friend from high school, Maki Harukawa. She was also drinking tea that Kirumi prepared. Maki had a facial expression that screamed ‘I am uncomfortable’. 

Kirumi noticed Maki and asked. “Is everything alright, Maki? You look upset.” 

“Kirumi... I have a few questions for you...” she adjusted her sitting position. “I know I could have texted you all this, but I wanted this to be in person.” 

“Oh? What is on your mind then?” 

Maki set her tea down and looked Kirumi in the eyes. “Is being pregnant... painful?” 

“I would not say that it is painful, rather, it’s more uncomfortable if anything. Although labor does sound like a painful process,” she gave Maki a concerned look. “Why exactly did you ask me that?” 

“Well, I often see you looking like you’re in pain.” she looked down at her knees “Well, actually, there’s something I want to tell you.” 

Kirumi had a good idea of what she going to say, “What is it, then?” 

“The truth is...” Maki took a ragged sigh. “I’m pregnant.” 

Kirumi looked at her in silence. She had no idea what to say. She didn’t want to offend Maki, because she didn’t seem all too thrilled to break the news, even for Maki standards. 

After a moment of silence, Kirumi finally spoke. “Does Kaito know about this?” 

“No, he doesn’t. I only found out today because I’ve been showing symptoms for the past week.” 

“What do you think he will say? You two aren’t married so...” Kirumi drifted off. 

“I don’t know what he’ll say, I don’t know if he’ll be happy or mad at me....” 

“Maki, I doubt Kaito will be upset with you. I’m certain he will happy for you.” 

“I’m not worried about his feelings, I’m worried about what I’ll be doing to him.” 

“Uhm... Elaborate?” 

“Kaito and I aren’t married, and we don’t have the most stable jobs. I work at a daycare in Yamato, while he works as a trainee at JAXA. That’s not much money to get married, and have a kid with...” 

“Well, what are you planning to do?” Kirumi asked. 

“I... I don’t know...” A few tears fell down her face. “I don’t know what to do...” she hugged her knees, crying into them. 

“If you are seriously... planning on that, then maybe don’t tell Kaito,” she placed a hand on Maki’s back. “He was raised by his grandparents, right? I imagine he would not be super supportive of that decision.” 

“I don’t want to... do that... But... I don’t want to rope Kaito into a situation he has no control over. I just... don’t know what to do.” 

“Well, how about you think it over a bit? You do not have to tell him immediately. Think over what will be best for you and Kaito. Whatever decision you choose, I’ll be there to support you. How about that?” 

Maki looked up from her knees to notice Kiyo outside of his office door. He froze “Uhm... did I come out at the wrong moment?” 

She stared back at him. “Yes.”

Kirumi gave Maki a blanket. “Sweetie, I think I’m going to need some time to talk to Maki. Do you mind doing something else until she feels better?” 

“Oh of course,” Kiyo went into the bedroom and shut the door. 

Maki sighed, letting go of her knees. She stared at the ceiling. “Yeah, you’re right, but I can’t hide it from him forever. Thank you anyway, Kirumi.” 

“There’s no need to thank me, Maki... Moving on, is there anything you need at the moment?” 

Maki suddenly clutched her stomach, her face turning red. “Yeah, where the hell is your bathroom?” 

“It’s the door right next to the closet...” 

“Thanks,” she ran off to the bathroom. 

Kiyo walked out of the bedroom upon hearing Maki. “Is she okay?” 

“Yeah, she’s just having a rough day.”


	13. Nursery

Miu and Angie stood inside the nursery, well, if you could call it that. It was more of an empty, tiny room that reeked of loneliness. Angie brought in tarp and other painting supplies, while Miu stared at a wall. 

“Nyahaha! We’re going to make this the most divine nursery ever! Don’t you think so, too, Miu?” Angie said with her usual smile on her face. 

“Hell yeah, we are!” Miu rolled in a crib into the Shingujis’ apartment. But not just any crib. It had a drawer near the bottom and a changing table on the other side. “Behold, my latest invention! Hahaha!” 

Angie’s eyes lit up at the uniquely crafted crib. “It looks amazing, Miu! They are going to love it!” 

“Pfft, already know that. They didn’t pay me to be disappointing.” 

Angie ignored her and started painting the room a light pink. “A pretty pink room, for a pretty pink girl!” Angie said to herself. 

“Alright, now I gotta bring that chair in... what a pain in the ass...” Miu pushed in a standing looking rocking chair. But once she entered the nursery, she saw something she didn’t expect to see. “You’re done already??” 

“No, I only got the base color down. I’m nowhere near finished with the details!” Angie said, dipping her brush into a bucket of white paint. 

“Geez, what a fucking nutcase,” Miu said. She pulled out another useless invention from her car and brought it into the apartment. This time it was a massive diaper rack, each diaper being individually wrapped. 

“Booyah! I’m a fucking genius! This diaper rack is almost as good as my rack! Isn’t that right, Angie?” 

But Angie was interrupted by a knock on the door. Miu opened the door to find a familiar face smiling back at her. 

“Kaede?! What the fuck are you doing here?!” Miu shouted. 

“Um, I’m here because Kirumi invited me too? Sorry I was a little late, it was a last-minute plan,” Kaede gave Miu an awkward smile. 

“Kirumi never told me you comin’ here! I thought it was just going to be me and Angie...” 

“Yeah, sorry... I don’t want you two messing up the place...” Kaede said. 

“What?! We’re not messing up the place!! I’ve only destroyed one lamp in the past hour and it wasn’t even in their apartment!” 

“You’ve already broken something?! Miu, you need to be more careful! This isn’t your house!!” 

“Yeah, I know that, Bakamatsu! You don’t need to tell me...” Miu pouted while Kaede went inside the nursery. 

“Angie? What is all this?” Kaede stared at the walls in shock and awe. 

“Oh come on! It can’t that bad-... Holy shit!” 

The walls were covered in paintings of butterflies, flowers, trees, and other things related to nature. “Is something the matter? You two look confused,” Angie asked. 

Both Miu and Kaede were at a loss of words. “How the hell did you do all of this in an hour??” Miu shouted. 

“She did all this in an hour?!” Kaede's expression turned from shocked to impressed “Woah, it looks so pretty!”

“Nyahahaha! Never doubt the power of the former ultimate artist!” Angie started putting her painting stuff away. “I think I’m done here, Bye-onara!” 

“Wait, Angie! Is the paint dry at least?” Kaede said frantically. 

“Ayup! I use special paint that dries instantly! You should be able to move stuff around without getting paint everywhere.”

“Ok, so... do we have all the furniture we need?” Kaede pulled out a notepad she had in her backpack. 

“Yup! We got a crib, changing table, rocking chair, dresser, and a diaper rack, all made by yours truly!” Miu puffed out her chest with pride. 

“Uh... where’s the crib? And the changing table?” 

“It’s all right here, duh!” Miu pulled out the many compartments inside the crib. “It’s a 3 in 1 combo! Pretty fuckin’ cool, huh?” 

“Yeah, but... shouldn’t we give them another dresser and changing table? Just in case?” 

“Kaede, you don’t know a single thing about motherhood, do you? This thing was my best fuckin’ friend when I had the twins, and I bet those two prudes would love it too! And if they don’t, that’s their problem!” Miu took in a sharp inhale then exhaled. 

“I was just making a suggestion... whatever, let’s just move this stuff in here,” Kaede said, grabbing ahold of the crib combo. 

“Alright, Bakamatsu. Just don’t cramp my style or some shit.” 

After dragging everything in, Miu sat down on the ground. “Ugh, I’m tired! Where did those two go to, anyway?!” 

“They went up to Sapporo with Gonta and Ryoma for Christmas. They should be back tomorrow.” 

“Geez, they went that far up north? Isn’t Kirumi about to pop anytime soon?”

“Kirumi said that she still has a month left, Besides, Sapporo isn’t that far from Shibuya. I’m sure she’s fine,” Kaede reassured. 

“Ugh, whatever. I’m sure I would have done something stupid like that, if I had the chance,” Miu stood back up again. “I can’t wait to get the fuck out of here! My ass itches and I want ice cream!” She complained. 

“Miu, we don’t have to stay here, we can go get some ice cream, if you want,” Kaede said cheerfully. 

“Really?! You’ll get ice cream with me? Fuck yeah!! Let’s go!!” The two walked out of the apartment and over to the ice cream parlor. 


	14. It’s happening...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe I actually did research for this...

“It’s not even 8 am and this morning already sucks...” Kirumi mumbled to herself, struggling to get out of bed. She felt... odd, like something wasn’t right. Kiyo was coming home from San Francisco later that night, she thought that she was just lonely, but there was something else was bothering her too. 

She went inside her bathroom, wearing a nightgown. She hasn’t worn pants since her trip to Sapporo. She started combing her hair until she felt a dull pain in her lower abdomen. Hmm, that was weird, but she ignored it. She just hit her 38th week yesterday, surely the baby wouldn’t come early, right? 

After getting ready for her day, she began to make breakfast, and there it was again. That same dull pain, this time in her back as well. She clutched her stomach, this wasn’t good. 

It was currently 9 AM, Rantaro was coming over at noon to pick up something he left at her apartment. Maybe she could ask him what’s going on? Although, it’s not like his advice would be the best. 

She sat down on the couch, feeling different. Is today the day she will meet her daughter? She felt a sense of happiest and excitement knowing this. If only her husband was actually in the country. 

She spent a few hours on the couch, reading, playing video games, and drinking the tea she made. The pain would come back occasionally, ramping up in intensity each time. 

She heard someone unlock the door, Rantaro came in and took off his shoes and coat. “Hey, Kirumi! Are you doing alright?” 

“Yes, of course,” she lied. 

“Fantastic. But first, can I use your bathroom real quick?” He asked. 

She nodded, pointing him to the bathroom. He went off into the bathroom, but as soon as he did, it hit her. 

Rantaro walked out of the bathroom but was immediately greeted by Kirumi hunched over the kitchen counter, in obvious pain. He rushed over to her side. “Kirumi? What’s wrong?” 

“I keep on getting this pain in my stomach and back. It’s like a dull ache that slowly rises then falls...” she said, still hunched over. 

“Now, I may not be an expert on this, but I think those might be contractions,” he said somewhat sarcastically. 

“I know, but are they? What if they are Braxton Hicks contractions?” 

“Well, are they frequent? I know that Braxton Hicks often aren’t reoccurring.” 

“I don’t know... I’ve been having this on and off pain for several hours-“ Her sentence was stopped by a sudden rush of fluid coming down her legs, ew. 

“Well, isn’t that just convenient,” Rantaro looked down at the pool of liquid. “Uhm, yeah, we need to go to the hospital. I’m 99% sure your water just broke...” Rantaro said, inching towards the door. 

“Yes, but, I’m early-“

“Moe was born at 32 weeks. I’m pretty sure 37 weeks isn’t considered premature birth.” He helped Kirumi get on a pair of boots. 

“I’m at 38 weeks...” she mumbled, grabbing her hospital bag and anything else she needed.

“That’s even better!” Rantaro put on his shoes and grabbed his coat.

“But Rantaro, I look awful-“ 

“No one cares, now let’s go!” He took Kirumi’s hand and strutted out of the apartment. 

Rantaro looked up the directions to the hospital address Kirumi gave him. “Why did you choose a public hospital?” 

“Because it was the closest one to our apartment. Besides, the closest private hospital doesn’t allow men inside...” 

“And why does that bother you?” 

“Because I want Kiyo to be there! Have you not met us?” 

“Woah, no need to be Mrs. Sassy Pants.” Rantaro located the hospital and started walking towards it. “That was dumb of me to say, sorry...” 

“Yeah, no shit!” She said during the middle of a contraction. 

Rantaro pulled up Kiyo’s number. “Do you want me to text him?” 

“No, I can text him... you need to make a reservation,” Kirumi pulled out her phone. 

“Man, I didn’t have to do this with Angie...” Rantaro murmured.

“Because Angie had to get an emergency c-section! Stop being a dick!” She started furiously typing. 

“Ah shit, you’re right,” He started calling up the hospital. 

____________________________________

Kiyo was sitting inside the plane, reading a book. An old man was snoring right next to him, god that was distracting. 

The seats across from him were also quite loud, in fact, they almost looked familiar. 

“Holy shit, is that stickman??” A loud, spunky girl with multicolored hair waved at Kiyo. 

“Oh yeah, that is stickman!!” A guy with a red goatee responded. 

Kiyo noticed the two obnoxiously waving at him. He almost instinctively cringed. “Ibuki...? Leon...?” 

“Hell yeah, that’s us!! What’s been goin’ on with you, my man? Ibuki and I are coming back from our tour,” Leon said, looking at his bandmate. 

“Nothing is going on... this was the last time I can do fieldwork before Kirumi’s due date...” Kiyo said, slightly annoyed. 

“Due date? What do you mean by that?” Ibuki spat out. 

“Her due date, Ibuki, she’s pregnant, remember?” Leon said. 

“Oh yeah, she is! I toooootally didn’t forget about that!” She gave Kiyo a warm smile. “You got any good dad jokes, Kiyo?” 

“No...” Kiyo hoped Ibuki would stop talking. 

“Well, I do! Did you hear the rumor about the butter? Well, I’m not going to spread it!” She started laughing uncontrollably. 

This was getting uncomfortable, even Leon was cringing at her bad jokes. Suddenly his phone buzzed. He pulled it out to realize that he didn’t put airplane mode on. He looked over the text. 

Kirumi: Hey babe, so this may be a little early but my water broke. Rantaro took me to the hospital, I’m not into active labor yet, or anytime soon. Please come to the hospital as soon as possible, my room is 318. 

Kiyo stared at his phone for a little bit. She was already in labor? What?? He started panicking. He still had about 4 hours left of his flight. Will he make it in time?? 

Ibuki noticed the distress on Kiyo’s face. She stopped telling her dad jokes for a second. “Hey man, what’s wrong? You look sad...” 

“Sorry, I forgot to turn on airplane mode on my phone...” Kiyo muttered. 

“Oh, I get it! That can be stressful! I’m sorry! I got the perfect joke for you! My wife said I have no sense of direction, so I packed up my stuff and right!” Ibuki’s laughter filled the plane. 

She wasn’t helping. Kiyo knew that the rest of this flight was going to suck. 


	15. Pain

“Alright, you are dilated at about 9 centimeters, we need you to be at 10 before you can start pushing,” one of the nurses said. 

Kirumi, laying on her back, legs spread wide open, resisting the urge to scream, gave the nurse a thumbs up out of exhaustion. 

“And how long will that take?” Rantaro said anxiously. 

“Eh, about an hour at the least,” the nurse consoled Rantaro. “Wait a minute, who are you anyway? Do you have any relation to her?” 

“Oh, me?” Rantaro gave the nurse a sleek smile. “I’m her brother, Rantaro Amami, isn’t that right, sis?” Kirumi didn’t answer him. She was asleep, trying to sleep as much as she could before another contraction came. 

“Amami? But, in her file, it says here that her maiden name is Tojo...” 

“Oh, I forgot something important. Kirumi and I are half-siblings. That’s why we don’t have the same last name,” he sweated, hoping that the nurse would buy the lie. 

“Well, you two do look similar... Alright, I’ll buy it, for now,” she wrote something on her clipboard. “Who are we waiting for? The husband? Geez, what a loser...” 

“Hey, don’t insult my man Kiyo like that, only I’m allowed to do that. Besides, she’s early, remember? Not his fault his baby decided to be a prick,” Rantaro snapped at her. 

“If you say so... what does this ‘Kiyo’ guy look like anyway?” 

“Uhm, he’s 188 centimeters, 65 kilograms, has long, dark greenish-blue hair, yellow eyes, he wears a black face mask all the time, and usually wears black,” Rantaro listed. 

“Really? He seems gay. Are you sure that he’s a good husband?” 

____________________________________

Kiyo didn’t have any time to lose, once the pilot said it was safe to get off the plane. Kiyo rushed out of that plane as fast as he could, without saying goodbye to Ibuki and Leon. 

“Gee, what’s his problem?” Ibuki swung back and forth in place. 

“Eh, I got nothin’. Maybe his wife finally popping,” Leon mumbled.

“But hey, that’s just a theory, a game theory!” Ibuki burst out into laughter. 

“That wasn’t funny, Ibuki...” Leon said. 

“I never said it was funny...” Ibuki responded. 

Ignoring whatever conversation those two were having, Kiyo walked out of the plane, feeling awful. He didn’t eat anything on the flight, and only had a glass of water. He quickly went to a vending machine and grabbed a bag of chips, not the most ideal thing to eat, but it will do. 

Waiting for his train to arrive, he texted her back, saying: 

Kiyo: Do not worry, dear, I will be there as soon as I can. I just got off the plane, so I shall be there in about thirty minutes. Please be patient. 

Even though he told her to be patient, he sure as hell wasn’t. The train ride there was almost as bad as the plane ride, at least now there’s less of a chance for death. 

After thirty hellish minutes, he was at the train station. All he had to do now was walk to the hospital. Luckily, he knew where he was going, since this was the same place they had all their doctor’s appointments. He took a deep breath and started walking.

____________________________________

Rantaro sighed, shocked at the audacity of this nurse. “I thought in the medical field, you’re supposed to keep your opinions to yourself-“ 

A light knock was placed on the door. Kirumi immediately perked up, hearing the knock. Was it her ob-gyn? A nurse? Or was it...?

The snarky nurse opened the door, to notice the tall, long-haired figure that was in front of her. “Is this him?” She said. 

“Yeah, that’s him, alright. Mr. Korekiyo Shinguji. The almost dad,” Rantaro looked at the time on his phone. “Well, since I figured that this moment should just be between you two, I think I should be taking my leave. Call me if you need anything,” and just like that, he was gone. 

Kiyo walked up to the nurse, concerned. “So what’s her condition? Everything is going along fine, right?” 

“Well, I dunno. How about you ask her?” The nurse scorned. 

Kiyo rushed over to the right side of his wife’s bed, and looking at her almost made him want to cry. Her face was a lot redder and sweatier than usual, her hair was messy, and she was panting. Kiyo took in a deep breath, then released. “Hey, love. How are you feeling?” He reached for her right hand, holding it. 

“In pain....” Kirumi squeezed his hand hard, due to a contraction. “Has it been an hour yet?” 

The nurse looked exactly where she needed to know and began to put on gloves. “Yeah, I think she’s ready. Mikan!” The nurse called out to a meek girl on the computer. 

“Y-yes, Mrs. Iwasaki?” Mikan looked up from her computer and stood up from her chair. 

“Mikan? From High School?” Kiyo blurted out. Concerned that he has seen at least 3 random people from his high school in one day. 

“Y-yes! That’s me. Mikan T-Tsumiki!” She said nervously. “Oh-Uhm, is it time?” 

“Yeah, I’m gonna get her to push in a few minutes. Just be prepared to take the baby once they come out. 

“Yes, ma’am!” She stood close. Waiting for it to start. 

“Alright, just remember. It’s just like taking a shit, well, a very painful one. Don’t think, just push. Ok?” Everyone in the room took a deep breath. “3... 2... 1... PUSH!!!”


	16. Blossoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the end of the fic regarding any future uploads from me.

Around thirty minutes had passed. It was January 5th, at 6:30 PM. The baby was over by Mikan, getting clean up and weighted. Kiyo was by them too, taking photos and videos of the newborn. 

Kirumi was close by, still lying in her hospital bed, exhausted. She looked over at her overly excited husband and baby and smiled. 

Mikan finally finished prepping the baby and picked her up. “Congratulations! You have delivered a healthy baby girl!” She paused for a bit. “U-Uhm, you look exhausted. Are you s-sure you want to hold her?” 

“Yes, I am sure, Mikan. I thought women usually look like this after labor?” Kirumi said, slightly pissed. 

“A-ah! I’m sorry! Umm... h-here! You can have her!” Mikan gently placed the newborn into Kirumi’s arms. 

The moment she grasped onto her child, a sudden wave of emotions pulled her in. She just met this infant, not even an hour ago, yet she felt like she knew her entire life. Every inch in her body was screaming at her to protect this child. She wasn’t crying, surprisingly. She was way too overwhelmed to cry, or even outwardly show any emotion, besides a smile. 

“She's a lot smaller than I thought she’d be. She isn’t even 3 kilograms yet, and she’s perfectly healthy. It would be a shame if-“ 

“Mikan, please do not bring up anything depressing...” Kiyo muttered. 

“Ah!! I-I’m sorry! What an insensitive thing of me to say! I should just leave!” Mikan panicked to the door. 

“Mikan, do not leave just yet. If you can, please take a photo of us together,” Kiyo handed Mikan his phone. 

“O-oh! O-of course!” She waited for the two to get into position then snapped a few photos. “Here!” 

Kiyo retrieved his phone and looked through the photos. “These will do, thank you, Mikan.” 

“Oh, um... n-no problem! Uh... I’ll be on my way!” And with that, she exited the room. 

Kiyo sighed. “Oh Mikan, that poor girl will never change...” 

“Hey Kiyo, look, she has your eyes,” Kiyo looked over at the newborn’s bright, golden eyes. 

“I know, she even has my nose, too,” feeling safe enough to do so, he took off his mask. “I wonder... what would be a good name for her?” 

“I do not know actually... I get I never thought about a name.” 

“Hm... let me be dramatic for a second. Maybe it will help us in our decision,” Kirumi nodded and Kiyo cleared his throat. “Well, if I were to describe our little one, she would be once a seed that blossomed into a beautiful little flower-“ 

“Little flower...?” Kirumi interrupted him. “Hana? No, that’s too boring... Hanako? No, I don’t like that either... Kohana?” 

“Hm... Kohana... little flower... I think that suits her perfectly. Kohana Shinguji. Ah, what a beautiful name!” 

“Kohana it is, then!” However, she suddenly felt the baby wriggle in her arms. “I think she’s hungry...” 

“I think I am too... I’ll go get some food from the cafeteria. Do you need anything?” 

“No, not really. Well, I suppose I will just have something more on the light side.” 

“Will do, love,” and he left. 

Once he left, Kirumi felt a sudden rush of nostalgia. On the day she met Kiyo, she only saw him as a classmate. But after ten years of knowing him, and four years of actually being in a relationship with him, right in front of her was their creation. As much as she never expected this outcome, she couldn’t have been happier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, it’s finally finished, and honest to god, I am not proud of this fic. It was way too rushed, has too many ooc moments, and was somewhat fetishy too, which is not a good look to have. If you are going to harass me or make fun of this fic, please realize that I don’t like this fic anymore, and I probably would have deleted it if I didn’t spend so long on it. I’m going to be continue writing some of my request for a while, then I’ll make another Kirukiyo fic. Hopefully this next one won’t be utter garbage.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Orion or lost_galaxies for inspiring me to write this! Hopefully I’ll actually finish this.


End file.
